None.
This invention relates to an improved patch for business forms with integrated cards. It is quite common for businesses to use business forms which incorporate membership cards or other kinds of cards requiring the signature of the user, or other user indicia, to be added at the time of issuance. The part of the business form which houses the integrated card may be referred to as a patch. Patches traditionally consist of several layers of adhesive, transparent film and other chemical agents. In the business form industry, several problems continue to exist with the present state of the art of the patches utilized.
One major problem relates to the thickness of the patch. In many instances, the patch is so thick that laser printers cannot be used to print on the card. In addition, many of the patches have inconsistent release problems. In other words, end-users often have difficulty removing and/or detaching the card from the business form. Also, other techniques for making patches result in curling of the patches. Moreover, a recurring problem occurs with the use of pattern or dry edge glue application. To facilitate the removal of the card from the patch, adhesive is often applied in patterns, or alternatively, not applied near the edge of the patch. The disadvantage is the adhesive pattern often unattractively appears through the back of the card, after it has been removed from the business form. Finally, many of the existing patches result in a card that cannot be signed.
The present invention solves many of the problems presently faced by the business form industry by using a lamina-release agent and a thin bottom lamina, which results in a thin patch, easily and consistently released, without curling problems, and does not require pattern or dry edge adhesive application. Being relatively thin, the present invention works in more intricate paper path laser printers and can be produced much more economically than other patches in the industry. In addition, the present invention uses a film that may be manually signed by writing directly onto the film, or printed on using laser printing techniques.
One of the main advantages of the present invention stems from the lamina-release agent. The lamina-release agent is applied in liquid form, as a coating, but later solidifies into a film. The lamina-release agent may be composed of clear polyurethane, acrylic urethane, or any other substance which can be cured from liquid to solid and which performs substantially the same as the clear polyurethane, or the acrylic urethane, films. The use of a lamina-release agent has three purposes: it acts as the plastic laminate that remains on the back of the card; it acts as a dry release agent and detaches from the lamina; and its thickness results in obtaining a signable surface. Thus, by using a lamina-release agent which functions both as a release and lamina, a minimal card thickness is obtained which was not possible with previous patches. Previously, patches use two layers to perform what the present invention does in a single layer.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the clear lamina, which may be a polyester film, at the bottom of the patch is relatively thin and pliable, being only 25 microns thick. Because of its minimal thickness, pattern and dry edge adhesive application is unnecessary. End-users can easily remove the card due to the large difference in stiffness between the upper layers and the bottom layer.
In a first preferred embodiment, the lamina with release agent layer and the permanent adhesive layer may not be necessary if the adhesive is machine applied as part of a manufacturing process.
In a second preferred embodiment, the bottom layer may be composed of any material which cures with the lamina-release agent on top of the bottom layer.
In a third preferred embodiment, in the manufacturing process, a portion of the bottom layer may be removed to expose part of the lamina-release agent. The portion may be removed by means of a dual slit across the width of the patch before the card is adhered to a business form. This permits imaging and duplex printing directly into the lamina-release agent.